


Do you like your present Coach?

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Coach Layhey, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Speedos, Suprise!, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: Scott the star swimmer for his school is in his last year. He has had a crush on Coach Isaac for an eternity. On Christmas Eve, he has an idea. He asks Stiles for a human sized box(because Stiles has everything, duh!) and puts the oldest speedo he can find. The perfect gift for Coach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short. I have finals right now and my brain is a little fried so I guess this is a teaser for what to come? I don't even know anymore. Tell me what you think of it so far!

It had all been set up. Tonight was the night everything would happen. Scott had had a crush(lusting) on his swim coach for most of his high school life. The swimming season had ended and he would ever have in the team because he would be graduating this year. He had no choice but to make a lasting impression on the coach, thanks to Stiles’ help. He just hoped that the year and a half of his flirting was caught by the coach and he would like it. 

While the coach was out monitoring the halls, Scott and Isaac snuck into his office, setting up the box. “Where did you even find this thing?” He asked.

“Scotty, why you gotta ask questions you know you wont like the answer to?” He asked.

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend and huffed. “I’m going to change.” He said, taking off his shirt and pants. He’d worn a speedo all day and was slightly embarrassed. It was more embarrassing because it wasn’t his and it was an older model. “Okay.” He huffed, getting into the box so he could wait.

Stiles shut the flap and grinned. “Make sure you get laid.” He said, patting the box and walking away.

Coach lahey walked back to his office, sighing softly. He hated each time the swim season ended because then he couldn’t see his favorite swimmer for a year and now he may never see them again. He opened the door to his office and froze. “What the hell?” He asked, staring at a 6 foot box, wrapped in paper and a bow. He walked closer, inspecting it and found a card taped to it.

‘Hope you like your present. Merry Christmas -Scott’

Lahey raised a brow and walked around it. What could Scott have gotten him that would be so big? He moved closer, tearing the wrapping off and jumped back when he saw the boy himself inside the box. “The hell!? McCall, what do you think you’re doing!?”

“Giving you a present, coach.” He responded, stepping out of the box, blushing deeply. 

“Why were you- What is that?” He asked, pointing to the swimwear Scott currently had on. It was a golden metallic color the looked horrible yet amazing on the boy at the same time.

“Its a speedo…. um, actually…. its yours.” He said, blushing all over. “Do you like it?” He whispered.

Did he like it!? The kid had on his old speedo, of course he didn’t like it….He loved it. “Scott….this is…. you’re 17.”

“Shows how much you know.” Scott said, stepping closer. “I turned 18 on October.”

“You’re still a student.”

“For two more months.” He said quietly. “Did I- this… I’m sorry, I should go.” He said, quickly turning to leave. 

Coach Lahey reached out, grabbing his arm. He didn’t like that hurt expression and while it would have been easier to make him think he didn’t want him. He just couldn’t do that to Scott.

“Wait.”

Scott looked at him, blushing and biting his lip. “Wh- what?”

“Don’t you want to give me my present?” He asked, pulling him close and cupping Scott’s jaw as he kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott groaned into the kiss, not asking twice and wrapped his arms around him. “Yeah, yeah, I am.” He groaned, dropping to his knees and pulling at the coaches pants. “Can I…. Can I blow you Coach?” He asked.

 

“Call me Isaac.” He said, running a hand though Scott’s hair and opening his pants, pulling out his cock. “Get me nice and hard.”

Scott groaned, stroking his cock a few times before licking a stripe up the length of it, bringing his lips to the cock head and gently suckled, running his tongue over the slit. 

Isaac moaned, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair.   
Soon Scott is taking him all the way into his mouth, swallowing around his thick member and bobbing his head, moaning.

“Fuck, Scott.” The older man moaned, doing everything he could not to thrust his hips and shove his cock deeper into his throat. “Doing so good.” He groaned, cock getting harder and harder.

Scott pulls off with a pop, panting slightly. “I think you’re ready for your present.” He whispered, standing up and walking over to the desk, leaning over it. “You can do anything you’d like to me.” He said, wiggling his ass.

Isaac groaned, walking over and running a hand over his ass, gripping the material and slowly pulling it down, dropping to his knees. Oh the things he wanted to do to him. “Whats this?” He asked, humming. “Someones been a busy boy.” He said, tapping the end of something red.

Scott moaned, arching his back when the end of the plug inside him was touched. “W- wanted to be open for you.” He whispered.

Isaac hummed, rubbing his cheeks. “Naughty boy.” He said, slowly pulling the toy out.

Scott moaned, arching his back and whined as he became empty all of a sudden.

Isaac licked his lips, leaning closer and licked over his hole.

Scott gasped, pressing his hips back. 

Isaac hummed, kissing his hole. “I’ll save that for another time.” He said, standing up and going to his desk to get a condom and more lube. He came back, rolling it on and rubbing a lubed hand over his dick and pushed the tip inside slowly, wanting to be as gentle as possible without hurting the boy. Once he was fully inside he paused, waiting for Scott to relax around him. “Let me know when I can move.” He said, rubbing his sides softly, kissing over his back and shoulders.

“Move….God, Fuck, please move.” Scott groaned, gripping at the desk. “Fuck me.”

Isaac smiled into his skin softly, rolling his hips.

Scott moaned, trying to spread his legs so his coach could get deeper.

Isaac snapped his hips, once, to tease the boy under him and groaned. “Take a dick so fucking well. No way this is your first time.”  
“Just toys and fingers.” Scott moaned. “Do that again, please, feels so good.”

Isaac groaned, snapping his hips again, squeezing Scott’s hips and leaning back slightly as he continued to thrust into him.

Scott moaned, scratching at the desk, trying to find purchase on something. “Yes...Fuck, yes more!” He whined.

“Fucking slut for it.” He moaned. “You my little christmas slut?” 

“Yes! Fuck, im you little slut. Wanted your dick for so long.” Scott panted, loving how his coaches cock hit straight into his prostate. “I’m your slutty little present.” He whined.

 

“God.” Isaac growled. “So perfect Scott. Always are.” He moaned quietly.

“Coach- Isaac, gonna cum.”

“Go ahead baby, cum for me, show me how much of a slut you are for it.” He groaned, about to cum himself.

Scott came with a shout of his name, painting the desk in ropes of cum.

Isaac let out a throaty moan, filling Scott’s hole with his cum and fell over the boy, panting and kissing his neck.

“That was….better than I ever imagined.” Scott hummed.

Isaac grinned. “I’m not done yet.” He said.

Scott gave him a confused look and groaned as he felt the older man slide out of him.

“I’m going to clean you up.” He said, dropping to his knees and licking up the cum that had started to escape down Scott’s thighs. “I told you I was going to eat your ass later.”

Scott groaned, his cock twitching slightly but doing nothing more. “Fuck….” He said, hitting his head on the desk.

Isaac ran his hands up Scott’s legs and ass, spreading his cheeks and leaning in. He dragged his tongue over the puffy hole, lapping and sucking on it before thrusting his tongue in, scooping it out and moaning.  
Scott panted, moaning lowly and twitching. It felt fucking amazing.

Isaac stood up when Scott was cleaned out, humming and pulled the boy close, kissing him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth so Scott could taste.

Scott moaned into the kiss, pressing against his body, wrapping his arms around him.

“Can I keep my present?” Isaac asked, resting his forehead on the younger boys. 

“Yeah… You can keep me.” He replied, kissing the older man again. “As long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also if you have a prompt you'd like me to do let me know!


End file.
